Consumer electronic devices are manufactured to manage the storage, transport, and consumption of digital media, including music, video, photos, etc. Consumer electronic devices also are equipped with Internet connectivity, via either a wired connection or a wireless connection. Devices from different manufacturers have varying features and inter-connectivity capabilities. In the home entertainment arena, these devices include televisions (TVs), stereo systems, digital frames, camcorders, digital cameras, remote controls, smartphones, and tablet devices, just to name a few. Devices from different manufacturers may not work together or it may be challenging to set up suitable device configurations in order to achieve interoperability.